With rapid development of the Internet, a quantity of privacy right infringement cases on the Internet is increasing with each passing day. In particular, rise of “big data” in recent years causes more privacy information to be used by a network service provider system (including an electronic commerce system) for commercial purposes such as data mining, and abuse of the privacy information affects healthy development of the entire Internet industry. Therefore, a voice for protecting a network privacy right is becoming louder, and countries successively put an issue of protecting the network privacy right on the agenda.
For an existing network service provider of the Internet, privacy data of a user is a digital asset of the network service provider, and is the core competency of the network service provider. Therefore, the network service provider has no motivation to really control use of the privacy data, and particularly control use of the privacy data by a system of the network service provider.
In a conventional technology, consumption record information of a credit card is divided into two portions: a public portion and a private portion. When needing to access a private portion of information of a credit card user, another user needs to be authorized by the user before the another user accesses the private portion.
In another conventional technology, an electronic transaction system that supports privacy is provided. In this system, a portion of private information (which is divided into three grades: public, private, and network private) may be reserved for commodities of a buyer and a seller. The portion of private information is invisible to the outside. An electronic commerce system performs matching, and if finding that the private information can match, the electronic commerce system notifies the buyer or the seller in another way, thereby making a match for a transaction.
A disadvantage of the foregoing conventional technologies is that, no control over permission on privacy data is performed on the network service provider system.